


A Bridge Between Us

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: There were days Tobirama would never understand his brother. Today seemed to be turning into one of those days.Or: A bit of HashiTobi soulmate fluff





	A Bridge Between Us

There were days Tobirama would never understand his brother. Even after decades of living with him, his spontaneous decisions could have his head spinning trying to keep up with him.

Today seemed to be turning into one of those days. Not an hour after arriving at his office, he’d received some news concerning the engagement between his brother and the Uzumaki princess Mito - rather, the apparently  _former_  engagement between the two of them. Because, without so much as addressing the issue with the council, Hashirama had broken the agreement.

His day had been too busy to speak with Hashirama on the subject, but knew they’d have a chance to talk at home.

Just as he’d thought, he hadn’t so much as closed the door when he was near knocked over by the living tree stump, arms wrapping him up and lifting him off the ground to carry him inside, a cheerful (and overly loud) “Recharge time~~~” his only explanation.

“Anija, at least let me take off my armor first.” His brother let him go with a pout, flopping down on the sofa to sulk while he waited.

He took his time changing, taking his usual afternoon bath as well before joining his brother again. Hashirama just held his arms open with that stupid, expectant grin of his, like he knew full well he’d get what he wanted.

Which, he did, much to Tobirama’s ever growing embarrassment.

This...wasn’t something he was used to yet. His brother certainly had held him when they were little, forced to share the same room with each other until near adulthood - much to his horror at the time. Going through puberty while sharing a futon with one’s brother is definitely an  _experience_. But cuddling as adults hadn’t been something he’d ever expected to do.

Still, Hashirama ran warm, and despite his fat-to-muscle ration he was rather comfy to lay on. And he had that habit of scratching at his scalp just the right way to make him drowsy, one hand rubbing at his back over the soul mark they shared.

“Anija?” His brother hummed at him, squishing him ever closer as he snuggled him. “Why did you break off the engagement with Mito-hime?”

“Shhh, it’s recharge time, Tobira. No work talk.”

Tobirama pinched his side, making his brother yelp and pout some more. “Answer the question, Anija.”

“I just don’t wanna get married!” Those big brown eyes stared down at him pitifully, lower lip quivering as he spoke. “We wouldn’t have as much time together if I did...”

“You’re an idiot.” He buried his face back into the broad chest, hoping to hide the blood rushing to his cheeks - and ignoring his brother’s protests of him ‘being too mean.’

**Author's Note:**

> So their soulmark is this - 間
> 
> It's the character that's in pretty much every one of their family member's name, and roughly stands for "A bridge between [blank]." It's supposed to symbolize a bridge between their souls.
> 
> Not everyone in this universe has soulmates. It's pretty rare for Senju to have them at all. And, up until a few months before this drabble takes place, only Tobirama knew that he matched with Hashirama.


End file.
